


我的哥哥

by jacksonwangkong



Category: zuo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	我的哥哥

半夜我已经睡下了，手机刺耳的铃声给我闹起来。  
我从睡梦中惊醒，看了一下夜光表，已经是半夜两点钟了。  
我接起电话，不耐烦地‘喂’了一声，不用看来电显示我都知道现在这个时间打电话的是谁。  
果然，听筒里传来了那个熟悉的声音，“弟弟，我想吃草莓芝士蛋糕，你去给我拿嘛。”  
我忍不住把手机摔到柔软的床上，冲出卧室，来到哥哥的房间。  
“王嘉尔！你知道现在几点了吗？就是吃个蛋糕，冰箱就在厨房门口，你不会自己去拿啊？！”  
我那在外人和父母看来乖巧懂事的哥哥穿着薄薄的睡衣，敷着面膜，满不在乎地说，“弟弟不就是在这种时候拿来用的吗？”  
我看他这个样子实在没有办法，但又不想随了他的意，“你自己去拿，我是不会帮你拿的，我去睡觉了。”  
说着，我就往外走，哥哥突然叫住我。  
“哎，你要是不给我拿，我就告诉爸爸妈妈你上次亲我！”  
我的脸腾地一下红了，没错，我上次看了电视剧，里面有接吻镜头，于是从没接过吻的我抱着好奇的态度强吻了哥哥，然后立即被哥哥在脸上扇了一巴掌，还骂我神经病。  
可是我明明道歉了，还在他的威胁下给他打扫了一个月的房间，还把那个月的零花钱全部给他买蛋糕吃了。  
当时我觉得哥哥实在是太小气了，亲一下又不会掉块肉，后来我在询问别人后得知，原来亲人之间是不能做这种事的，亲吻不行，也不能那个。  
我就问他‘那个’指的是什么。  
对方猥琐地笑起来，说我太小，长大了就知道了。  
“哼，反正你自己看着办。”哥哥抱着手臂傲慢地看着我。  
于是我只好气冲冲地跑去厨房，在冷冻室里翻找着，只发现一个蓝莓味的芝士蛋糕，草莓味的已经吃完了。  
于是我拿了小叉子和蛋糕返回哥哥的卧室，“喂，只剩这个了。”  
哥哥噘嘴，“草莓味的比较好吃。”  
“可是草莓味的吃完了。”我幸灾乐祸地说，看着哥哥达不到目的失望的表情我的心里终于好受了点。  
但哥哥只是皱了一下眉，“你去给我买。”  
我是真的被哥哥的任性惊到了，“你知道现在几点了吗？而且我还是未成年诶，这么晚出去不会有危险的吗？”  
其实我们这边治安好得很，我只是单纯不想出去。  
然而我恶劣的哥哥哪有那么多的同情心，“楼下的便利店是24小时的，我不管，今天吃不到草莓芝士蛋糕，我就不睡觉，你也别想睡。”  
最后我只好穿好外套，骂骂咧咧地出去了。  
外面黑乎乎的，一个人都没有，我尽快去了便利店，挑好了蛋糕，付完钱，就回家了。  
来不及脱掉外套，我赶紧来到哥哥的房间，打开门，里面的灯是关掉的，哥哥早就裹着被子睡着了。  
血压一下子就上来了，“喂喂喂，你快给我起来，吃蛋糕了！”  
一个枕头扔在我的脸上，“滚出去！”  
把我自己买的草莓蛋糕吃光，我恨恨地刷过牙就睡下了。  
第二天，哥哥来到我的房间，直接把我的被子掀掉。  
“起床了，还要上学，快点，要是因为你迟到了我可饶不了你。”  
是因为谁我才那么晚睡导致今天起不来的？我没理他，没了被子我也能睡。  
然后下一刻，一双冰凉的手猛地钻进我的衣服里，我一个激灵惊叫着跳起来。  
“哈哈哈哈，看你那蠢样。”哥哥大笑着。  
‘“你这个泼妇。。。”我实在忍受不了地骂起来，下一刻我就被刚好出现在卧室门口的爸爸给骂了。  
“怎么说你哥哥的呢？”他瞪着我。  
我一扭头，果然，哥哥早就收起了那恶劣的嘴脸，一脸委屈地看着我，还像爸爸告状，“我只是想叫弟弟起床而已啊，怎么可以这样说我？”  
那语气别提多委屈，多婊了。  
“给你哥哥道歉！”爸爸生气地说。  
我不情不愿地道了歉。  
“没事的，我知道弟弟不是故意的，哥哥会原谅你哦。”哥哥甜甜地笑着。  
天哪，为什么哥哥这种人，大家都会喜欢他？明明性格已经糟到不行，为什么只有我一个人看得出来？大家都是白痴吗？  
爸爸满意地点点头，然而爸爸一走，哥哥那乖巧的表情立刻转为不屑，似乎在说就你这个蠢货还和我斗？  
我现在唯一感到安慰的就是，哥哥早晚都要嫁出去，我无比希望这一天能来得快一点，哥哥已经成年满18岁了，追他的也一大堆，相信我煎熬不了多久，让他嫁出去祸害别人吧，我每一天都这样祈祷着。  
坐在爸爸的车里，先到了我的初中部，然后再把哥哥送到高中部。  
下车来到教室，我松了口气，终于可以暂时离开那个可怕的哥哥了。  
一来到课桌前坐下，果然，我的课桌里不知道什么时候被塞满了情书和巧克力。  
当然这些并不是给我的，并不是说我在学校没有人追，虽然我没有哥哥那样长相漂亮到极点不仅在自己学校甚至在其他学校都闻名的程度，但也是长得中等偏上的，再加上我那哥哥为了我作为他弟弟不给他丢人，说要我提高品位，我的衣服配饰什么的都是他给我搭配的，如果说我的长相只有6分，在哥哥给我的打扮下也有了8分。  
然而这点魅力在哥哥那爆表的分数下根本不够看，因此我的课桌里塞的情书都是别人让我转交给哥哥的，巧克力被我视为报酬，反正哥哥也不吃。  
一边把厚厚的情书塞进包里，我的包顿时沉重了许多，我心里暗骂哥哥招蜂引蝶，连初中部的那帮小屁孩都被他勾引了，还有他们肯定不了解哥哥真实的性格，要不怎么会那么多白痴喜欢他。  
不过他们送再多情书都没有用，哥哥那种人，只会一边做着护肤，一边让我给他读情书，一边哈哈大笑，然后还逼我模仿他的字迹挑几个人给他回信。  
总之哥哥只是把收到情书当做段子看，除了让他收获一点乐趣之外，也就是满足一下他的虚荣心了。  
然后还要装模作样地‘关心’我，“哎呀，真是辛苦弟弟给我拿这么多情书了，一定很重吧？弟弟现在也不小了，一定也有人喜欢的吧？有没有收到什么情书呢？”  
我看着哥哥那张漂亮的脸，说实话我从小到大都没有见过比哥哥长得还漂亮的人了，但是因为有这样的哥哥，我已经对美人几乎产生了恐惧心理，我将来的伴侣漂不漂亮无所谓，但一定要性格好又温柔。  
中午午休的时候，我的手机收到一条短信。  
是爸爸的短信，说今天晚上要加班不能去接我们了，让我和哥哥一起结伴回家。  
我回知道了，然后把手机放了回去，刚想趴下来继续午睡，手机就再次‘嗡嗡’地振动了两下。  
我拿起来看，是哥哥的短信。  
“放学你自己回家，我要去约会。”哥哥说。  
这段时间妈妈出差了，所以爸爸要加班就意味着晚上家里没人。  
“知道了知道了，你最好不要回家。”我回。  
“敢告诉别人你就死定了。”下一条短信很快就回了过来。  
我没再回。  
终于到了放学的时候，我背起书包往外走，打算一个人搭乘公交车回家，却在班级门口被好友叫住了。  
“今天要不要来我家？我有个好玩的东西给你看。”他笑嘻嘻地说。  
我想了想，反正今天爸爸也不会那么早回家，便答应了，于是和好友一起向他家走去。  
“你哥哥有看我的情书吗？他怎么说啊？”好友在路上问我。  
因为对方是我的好友我不想害他，我之前已经告诉他无数次我哥哥是多么讨厌的一个人，然而他就是不信，反而说就算他是这样的性格，我也好喜欢他哦，被他指使着干这干那多幸福啊，你怎么就不珍惜呢？  
我真的为自己的好友感到惋惜，他怎么就这么想不开呢。  
“还能怎么说？他连看都没看就扔了。”我告诉他实话。  
“骗人，嘉尔学长根本不是那种人。”好友不相信。  
到了他家，好友神秘兮兮地拉好窗帘，拿出一个封面看上去就很刺激的碟片。  
我看了看碟片，明白了好友是想和我看什么，紧张地咽了下口水，说实话我早就好奇这种片子是讲什么了。  
“这可是我好不容易弄来的，里面主角的眼睛长得像你哥。”好友说。  
听到这句话我莫名地感到不舒服，就好像我哥哥被人亵渎了一样，而且怎么会有人的眼睛长得像我哥哥呢？我哥哥的眼睛又大又有神，眨眼的时候睫毛像小扇子一样，黑色的瞳仁看久了仿佛能把人吸进去，而且那双眼睛很是灵动，不管做出什么情绪都漂亮极了。  
然而不等我反驳，影片就开始了。  
看着电影里的主角做着活塞运动，我不禁皱起眉，这简直一点都没有美感，主角的皮肤也不如我哥哥那样白皙细腻，脸也没有我哥好看，就连下面都是深色的，一点都没有我哥哥那么粉。  
没错，我曾经见过哥哥的下面。  
但那也是很久前了，我们小时候有段时间是一起洗澡的，然后我就注意到了哥哥下面多了一个我没有的器官，是一条小小的缝隙，闭合得紧紧的，旁边白白嫩嫩的中间是粉色的。  
当时不知道那是什么，于是好奇心极重的我便轻轻地戳了一下，手上的感觉软软的，缝隙被我戳得张开了，我的手指尖碰到了里面，里面更是温暖，还湿湿的，我只感觉我的手指很舒服，就像插入了一张紧致的小嘴里一样。  
“呀！”当时哥哥惊叫一声，就一脚踹在我脸上，还生气地瞪着我。  
那时我年纪小，被这么一踹就大哭起来，哥哥就急了，要是被爸爸妈妈发现他欺负弟弟他可不能继续做他的乖宝宝了。于是哥哥好声好气地哄着我，我都不领情，现在想来自己完全错过了可以扳回一局的机会啊。但当时我也没吃亏，说让哥哥再给我看看下面我才不哭。  
哥哥似乎很生气，骂我是小流氓，但我哭得更厉害了。  
最后哥哥只好顺着我张开腿，我立刻止住哭声，好奇地在他腿间摸来摸去，还拨开那个缝去看里面的样子。  
哥哥一开始的表情还是气愤的，但当我的手指伸进去戳他里面的软肉的时候，他的表情就变得复杂起来了。他皱着眉，但又不像痛，我戳狠了还软软的叫出声，眼里迅速起了一层雾气。  
我可是第一次见哥哥这种表情，手指在里面随便地戳着，然后就摸到了一小颗肉粒。  
我不知道是什么，便用两根手指捏住了它，哥哥张大嘴，却没发出声音，他自己捂住自己的嘴巴，我的手指好像被浸入了热水里，里面居然喷水了。  
然后我再次被踹开了，这次我没哭，因为哥哥踹得软绵绵的一点都不疼，而且我还是第一次见到哥哥这样的表情，就像是我欺负他了一样。  
这件事早就被我忘掉了，但现在又再次被想了起来。


End file.
